trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Fong
Backstory As the oldest of three sons, he was introduced into martial arts at the age of four. Designated as the next bread-winner in his family, he was put under a strict regiment to become the smartest and the most physically fit out of his siblings. However, this driven training leads him to have very poor social skills. He was given his first Pokemon, Tyrogue at the age of seven. The baby pokemon was the closest acquaintance the boy had seen so far, though it loved to fight and often left him tired. He would continue to path in life until he reached the age of 13, where his body would begin to change. At this time, he was already used to going out and training with Tyrogue, sometimes battling other Pokemon. He was reluctant to accept such a harsh part of being the working member of a family where work was difficult and scarce. He defied his family and left to be a trainer. He caught a Monferno and Makuhita on the road, but felt bad for all the effort put into his life and returned. He was subsequently excommunicated from his family, and was left to roam again. He would pass Hoenn, catching a male Ralts along the way to Kanto. In Kanto, he would catch a Machoke on a one year rampage across the country earning badges. He continued into Johto, meeting a block when he fought Falkner. Due to the flying-type Gym Leaders huge advantage over fighting types, Fong lost the first challenge and had to go back to training a lot more before rechallenging the gym. It delayed him a few months, and by the time he reached Bugsy, he was already 15. Again, Bugsy's pokemon proved to be tough to beat due to the obvious type disadvantage for both sides and his Scyther, but in the end Makuhita pulled through, and evolved into Hariyama. Personality A very introverted man, Fong acts very much like a lone wolf due to his lack of interaction with other people as a child. Boasting few friends, the wandering martial artist never remains in one spot and very often will act coldly without meaning it. He is extremely formal when speaking with others, trying very hard to socialize but at the same time keeping a distance between people with his stout language. He believes in strict discipline, mind over matter, and will often deny himself some travelling luxuries to test himself. He often leaves his pokemon out of their balls, and is a very open person despite the social barrier that limits him. Appearance Standing at 5'10, he is fairly short by many standards. He has a crown of messy, black hair that at best reaches his eyes. His jawline is distinctly masculine, slightly angled and squared. His body is lean, obviously unable to lift heavy weights but makes up for that in his speed. His body is toned with twitch-action muscles, able to shoot out at a moments notice. His clothes are usually fairly simplistic. A white t-shirt with his martial arts style imprinted on it, a black belt, baggy training pants that grab the ankles at the legs. He wears a pair of worn sneakers. In colder weather he usually dons a pair of boots, cargo pants, and a down jacket with a lined hood. Terms of Use This was created by Stybexx of trleague.wikia.com Please do not edit this page before sending a PM to me concerning what it may add/remove/edit. If you have any questions you are free to PM me. Category:Submitted characters